McClain County, Oklahoma
McClain County is a county in State. The population of the county is 34,506. Major roads Interstate 35 Interstate 44 H.E. Bailey Turnpike US Route 62 US Route 77 US Route 177 Oklahoma State Highway 3W Oklahoma State Highway 9 Oklahoma State Highway 24 Oklahoma State Highway 39 Oklahoma State Highway 59 Oklahoma State Highway 59A Oklahoma State Highway 59B Oklahoma State Highway 74 Oklahoma State Highway 74B Oklahoma State Highway 76 Oklahoma State Highway 122 Oklahoma State Highway 133 Geography Adjacent counties Cleveland County (east and north) Pottawatomie County (northeast) Garvin County (south) Pontotoc County (southeast) Grady County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 81.20% White (28,018) 7.53% Hispanic or Latino (2,598) 5.75% Native American (1,984) 4.60% Other (1,589) 0.92% Black or African American (317) 8.2% (2,829) of McClain County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics McClain County's theft and murder rates are average. The county reported 22 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.02 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Blanchard - 7,670 Newcastle - 7,685 Purcell - 5,884 Towns Byars - 255 Cole - 555 Dibble - 878 Goldsby - 1,801 Rosedale - 68 Washington - 618 Wayne - 688 Unincorporated communities Criner Payne Stealy Woody Chapel Climate Fun facts * In 2010, the EPA ordered local water utilities to begin the first nationwide tests for hexavalent chromium 6 (AKA The Erin Brockovich Chemical). From 2013 to 2015, utilities took more than 60,000 samples of drinking water and found chromium-6 in more than 75 percent of them. The Purcell water supply tested positive for an average of 11.53ppb, 577 times the original recommendation from the scientists at the respected and influential California Office of Environmental Health Hazard Assessment of 0.02ppb. * The county economy has been based primarily on agriculture and cattle raising. Each town had its own cotton gin early in the 1900s. Purcell had a flour mill. Otherwise, there was little industrial activity. Many county residents commute to work in the Oklahoma City area. Mid-America Area Vo-Tech opened in 1971 to provide vocational education to students. Duke Energy North America built a power plant (which it sold to NRG Energy, Inc., that year) near Newcastle in 2001. The Chickasaw Nation operated a gaming casino at Newcastle. * When the Oklahoma Central Railway was built through McClain County in 1907, local resident Hoyt Turner and his Chickasaw-Choctaw wife, Daisy Willis, petitioned the federal court at Muskogee to remove the restrictions from a surplus allotment east of their farm so that a townsite could be established. The request was approved on December 24, 1907, shortly after statehood became effective, and Washington became the first townsite to have tribal restrictions removed for that reason. ** And believe it or not, Washington was not named for president George. According to the Encyclopedia of Oklahoma History and Culture, the name was actually chosen to honor Caddo chief "Little Boy" George Washington, who had lived nearby. * Wayne's school mascot is the English Bulldog and the school colors are orange and black. * Mid-America Technology Center is located near Wayne. * The county lies largely in the Red Bed Plains region of the Osage Plains. The western part of the county is hilly and covered with black jack oak trees, while the eastern part is level lowlands. The South Canadian River forms the northern border, The Washita River flows through the southwestern corner, and is fed by several McClain County creeks. The county is sometimes noted for its odd shape. Category:Oklahoma Counties